Mind (Neurokinesis)
While some kineticists use their mind to bring elements into being, a neurokineticist controls the basics of psychic energy itself, holding power over the minds of others. Able to misdirect, control, and destroy the minds of those who stand against them, neurokineticists are among the most stealthy of their kind, as their powers are far more subtle than those of others. This however only serves to make them more dangerous, as the puppets of a neurokinecist can be anywhere, their influence felt by all those who come into contact with their mentally altered allies and foes. Those who cross a neurokineticist will come to regret that decision, if they are even capable of remembering it. All mind wild talents are mind-affecting effects unless otherwise stated. Class Skills: A neurokineticist adds Knowledge (history) and Sense Motive to their list of class skills. Basic Manipulation: Basic Neurokinesis, Life After Undeath, Stimulated Intellect Basic Blast: Mental Blast (energy) Defense: Numbness Composite Blasts Secondary * Encephalon Blast (mind/mind) Tertiary * False Reality Blast (light/mental/sonic) Augmentation * Cerebral Empowerment (mental/any) Infusions 1st Level * Aphasia Infusion * Dizzying Infusion * Doubting Infusion * Reifying Infusion 2nd Level * Amnesia Infusion * Cupid Infusion * Overloading Infusion * Overtaxing Infusion * Spellbane Infusion * Wrathful Infusion 3rd Level * Empathetic Surge * Paranoia Infusion * Scrambling Infusion * Stumbling Infusion * Synaptic Infusion * Wrathful Infusion, Improved 4th Level * Disabling Infusion * Pacifying Infusion * Psychic Connection * Synapse Shock 5th Level * Empathetic Surge, Improved * Lock-Up Infusion * Psychotropic Infusion * Self-Destructive Infusion * Stupefying Infusion * Unraveling Infusion 6th Level * Gorgon Gaze * Slumber Infusion 7th Level * Empathetic Surge, Greater * Stupefying Infusion, Improved * Synapse Shock, Improved 8th Level * Dominating Infusion * Psychic Connection, Improved 9th Level * Lobotomizing Infusion Utility Wild Talents 1st Level * Basic Neurokinesis * Esoteric Knowledge * Expanded Telepathy * Kinetic Healer * Life After Undeath * Mental Poison (Combo) * Mindlink * Predicted Maneuvers * Psychic Persuasion * Smooth Negotiator * Stimulated Intellect 2nd Level * All in Your Head * Aphasia * Blinded Mind’s Eye * Cerebral Manipulation * Combat Traitor * Eclectic Knowledge * Flash of Amnesia * Mind Reader * Perfect Disguise * Psychic Duelist * Thought Shield 3rd Level * Accelerated Cognition * Additional Allies * Decelerate * Habitual Liar * Haphephobia * Hivemind * Implant Dream * Mania/Phobia * Mesmerizing Suggestion * No Filter * Piercing Thoughts * Spellthief 4th Level * Enduring Control * Hivemind, Improved * Mental Erasure * Mental Fortress * Mind Reader, Improved * Mind’s Eye * Psychosomatic Malady * Smooth Negotiator, Improved * Telepuppet, Passive 5th Level * Cerebral Manipulation, Improved * Flood Psyche * Hypochondria * Implant Dream, Improved * Mesmerizing Suggestion, Improved * Mindscape Architect * Psychic Network * Spellthief, Improved 6th Level * Failsafe * Hivemind, Greater * Kinetic Regeneration * Mind’s Eye, Improved * Psychic Enslavement * Psychological Healing * Sleepwalker * Suffocate * Telepuppet, Active 7th Level * Memories on Tap (Combo) * Mesmerizing Suggestion, Greater * Mind Break * Psychic Hotline * Psychosomatic Calamity * Psycho Crush * Spell Deflection 8th Level * Grant Sentience * Kinetic Purification * Mindscape Architect, Improved * Mind Over Matter * True Amnesia 9th Level * Cerebral Manipulation, Greater * Eternal Domination * Historical Erasure